


I like it big

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Stiles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, College AU, Erica is a menace, F/M, Fingering, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, car washes, feeling confessions, i mean not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Kinktober day 6: Size Difference.Derek had the perfect college experience. He was on the baseball team, he had a great roommate, he had good grades, and he did well dating wise. He did not plan on Stiles Stilinski though.





	I like it big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlittleboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlittleboxes/gifts).



> I'm two days late with this but work has been fucking crazy, so I'm sorry. It's only so much I can take when I'm getting yelled about the fires up North in Cali like I'm the one who started them :/  
> Anyways:  
> Someone suggested big dick Stiles, so that's what this turned into. I'm always a slut for a big dick and bottom Derek so here you go. This turned out much fucking longer than I was going to do. I was planning for like 1500 words. So it took me a little longer than usual.   
> Always unbetad (that should be my fucking title).   
> Enjoy.

Thursday’s were Derek’s favorite day. Thursday’s were corn dog day. He had never liked corn dogs, not until he came to college. When he saw Stiles nearly deepthroat one.

Stiles sat on the bench across the quad, one hand waving the corn dog in the air. He talked quickly in between huge bites. His friends grouped around him, half listening. His shirt rode up, as he hunched over the table, and Derek watched the pale skin of Stiles side. 

“You’re staring again.” Erica told him, flicking a carrot at his face. 

Derek caught it out of the air, scowling at her. “I am not.” He hissed flicking it back at her. 

They were all camped out on the campus lawn, right under one of the larger trees. Erica was leaning against Boyd, snacking away. “Just go talk to him.” She said. “He totally would be down to bone.” 

Derek huffed. “I don't want to bone him.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She laughed. “Make sweet love.” 

“Ugggh.” Derek groaned, throwing himself back onto the grass. “Can we drop it?” 

“Drop what?” Isaac asked, appearing above them, dropping his bag to the side and sitting down. 

“Derek’s massive crush on Stilinski.” Boyd replied, grinning at Derek. 

He didn't know why he hung out with them, they were clearly all evil. “Oh, he’s gonna be at the Kappa kegger tonight.” Isaac said, smirking at Erica. “We should stop by, you know how Stilinski likes to dance when he’s drunk.” 

“Yaaaaas!” Erica cried, moving forward to swat at Derek’s leg. “We are so going, and we are going to dress you up all hot. Stiles won't know what hit him.”  

Derek pushed himself up on his elbows and glared at them. “What is wrong with the way I dress?” He grunted. 

“Um, nothing if you like dude bro’s in basketball shorts and snapbacks.” Erica laughed. “No offense, but we need to get something that shows off that fine ass.” 

“I don’t even want to go.” Derek protested, shaking his head. 

“Too bad you are.” She said, throwing him a look so that he knew she meant business. “I will drag you out of your room if I have to.” 

Derek scowled, knowing full well he had to go now that Erica made up her mind. He looked at Boyd for help, who just shrugged. “It’ll be fun.” Boyd said, trying to be supportive. 

“Fine.” Derek huffed. 

He was going to find new friends after that night.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The first time Derek had even heard about Stiles was Erica talking to another girl in the cafeteria. He was trying to read a passage for his history class, but Erica’s gossip tangent was hard to miss. “You’re lying.” Erica hissed, leaning over the table. “No way!” 

The girl, Derek recognized her from around. Hannah? Heather? “I’m dead serious.” she whispered. “It’s huge.” 

“How big are we talking?” Erica asked. 

“8 inches.” The girl said with a grin. “But he’s super thick.” 

“Holy shit.” Erica gasped. “Stiles has a big dick. That’s fucking bonkers.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at Boyd, who just shook his head and continued to eat his sandwich. She nodded, and looked around making sure no one was listening. “The first time we had sex, he couldn’t even put it in.” She confided. “I nearly choked when I blew him.” 

“This is life changing.” Erica snorted. “I would have never guessed.” 

“Well he doesn't have sex a lot.” She told her. “He slept with me and some guys he met at the jungle and that’s about it.” 

“Wait.” Isaac chimed in, looking up from his phone. “Stiles is gay?” 

“Bi.” She stated simply. “He had a massive crush on Lydia for years. Last I’ve heard he’s pining over some guy now.” 

Erica shook her head. “Batman sure grew up.” She laughed, cocking her eyebrow.

The girl snorted. She and Erica carried on gossiping while Derek stared at his book. 8 inches wasn't huge. Was it? He thought about the 7 ½ inch dildo he had hidden in a box under his bed. He blushed slightly, feeling himself start to chub up under the table. He forced himself to focus on the passage until he wasn't so turned on.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The first time Derek had seen him, the pale young man was shirtless, wearing swim trunks, sunglasses, and a huge straw hat. Derek didn't even know who he was, but he was already drooling. Erica had dragged him to the lacrosse car wash, on campus. “They are raising money for St. Jude’s hospital.” She told him, playing on his weakness for kids. “Besides you are the only one with a car.” 

The place was packed with girls staring at the players as they washed the cars. Half of them yelling as the guys dumped water on each other. 

He wasn’t prepared for the sight of Stiles. He eyed the thick thatch of hair leading down into the guy’s swim shorts. Erica waved. “Stiles!” She shouted, motioning for him to come over. 

The man turned and grinned, walking over. “Hey!” He said with a grin, glancing at Erica. “How’s it going?” 

“Same old.” She said. “You look like you're having fun.” 

Stiles laughed.“So much.” He said, and glanced at Derek, and stuck his hand out. “Hi, I’m Stiles.” 

Derek glanced down, taking the big hand in front of him. “Derek.” He said, trying to not blush.

He pointedly glanced up, so he wouldn't stare at the huge bulge in the front of Stiles shorts. “You hear to get clean?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Derek choked, he could feel his face burning. 

“Your car?” Stiles grinned. “Erica doesn't have one, so I figure we are washing yours.” 

“Yeah.” Derek nodded. 

“Which one is it?” Stiles asked looking around.

“The black Camaro.” Erica told him, pointing. 

Stiles whistled. “Fuck, that’s nice.” He told him. “It looks like you are up next.” 

Derek nodded dumbly, making his way to the car. The guy directing the cars waved him over. “Park it right there.” He pointed. “Stay in the car if you want. Get out if you don't.” 

Derek moved his car to the designated spot, blushing the whole way. Stiles waved at him, holding a bucket. Almost as soon as he put it in park, one of the other guys on the team began to spray the car. So much for getting out. Stiles and a few other guys began scrubbing the car. Derek tried not to blatantly stare, hoping that the water and soap was at least making it hard to see in. Stiles leaned over the hood, scrubbing in slow circles. Someone said something that made him laugh. Derek watched as he threw his head back, and shook with laughter. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles, even when Stiles threw a sponge at one of the others guy’s. The blond guy retaliated by spraying him with a hose which made the shorts cling to his frame. 

Derek was so fucked. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Erica showed up at Boyd and Derek’s apartment that night, already dressed to perfection. “Let’s get Cinderella ready for the ball!” She exclaimed, pushing past Derek and into his room. 

She made her way to his closet, digging through his closet. She began throwing shirts on the bed. “Put on the maroon one.” She ordered, continuing to dig through the closet. 

Derek growled, stripping off his shirt and putting the maroon one on quickly. Boyd watched from the doorway, smirking. “Where are the black jeans, with the hole in the back pocket?” She questioned. 

“Why?” Derek grumbled, hoping they were hidden under a pile of dirty laundry. 

“Because your ass looks bomb in them.” Erica smirked, looking him up and down. “Nah, put the green henley on, lets show off those arms.”

He rolled his eyes, changing his shirt again. “Aha!” Erica shouted, pulling out the jeans and tossing them to Derek. “Put them on, and then I’ll do your hair.” 

Derek caught the pants with ease. “I can do my own hair.” 

Erica stared at him for a second, raising her eyebrow. “Fine.” He consented. “Get out so I can put my pants on.” 

She grinned and pushed Boyd out of the doorway. “Put on some black boxers.” She laughed, closing the door behind her. 

Derek looked at the ceiling in a silent plea for sanity. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

He hated parties. The music was too loud, the crowd was too much. People were everywhere, touching him as they walked by. Three girls had asked him to dance, and he had only been there for 30 minutes. Boyd was currently in a conversation with Isaac and Scott. While Erica had disappeared somewhere with Lydia and Allison. Derek was currently, shoved in the corner sipping a beer. He searched for Stiles, but couldn't find him in the crowd. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of girls glancing at him. The blonde, who seemed to be the leader was eyeing him extra hard. It was only a matter of time before she worked up the courage to ask him for a dance. Quickly he pushed off the wall and headed to the kitchen. 

 

People were jam packed as he made his way to the drinks. He just refilled his beer when all of a sudden a drunken guy slammed into him, causing the beer to pour down his chest. He hissed against the cold. “Oh my god.” The guy shouted. “I’m sorry!” 

Derek glared, grinding his teeth. “It’s fine.” He exhaled, quickly moving out of the room. 

The line for the bathroom was long, so he moved past it and towards the stairs. There was a sign banning anyone from going up there, but he knew some of the guys who lived in the house. He figured it would be fine. 

He made his way down to the bathroom, and shut the door. He tried to sop up his shirt with a towel, hoping to get the beer smell off. It only helped so much. He grabbed the sides of the counter and stared at himself. Fuck it he was going home. There was no way he could work up enough courage to ask Stiles out. 

 

He pulled open the door and walked out. When he turned the corner towards the stairs he ran into someone. “Sorry.” he said, staring at the blonde from earlier.

“That’s fine.” She purred. “I was looking for you anyways.” 

Derek took a step back, nearly flattening himself against the wall. She touched his chest lightly, fingers trailing against him. He wanted to rip her hand away. “How about you and I go into one of these rooms and have some fun?” 

Derek shook his head. “No thanks.” He told her, hoping she would take the hint. 

“You don't have to be a gentleman.” She cooed, grabbing his arm and squeezing. “I know you wanna.” 

She leaned in towards him. “You aren't supposed to be up here.” a voice boomed down the hallway. 

Derek jumped slightly, looking towards the voice. Stiles stood there, glaring. “The sign says to stay downstairs.” He stated angrily. 

“You’re up here.” The girl shot back, flipping her hair. 

“I-.” Stiles began, pointing to himself. “Live here.” 

“Whatever.” She sneered, walking towards the stairs. “This party is boring anyways.” 

She disappeared down the stairs. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked, moving closer to him. “Sorry I cut in, but you looked like you were not into it.” 

“No. Thank you.” Derek said, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t want to.” 

Stiles nodded, and rocked himself on his heels. “So I guess we should be getting back.” He said, pointing back to the party. 

“I was going to leave.” Derek told him, with a shrug.

Stiles faced dropped, and Derek quickly added. “I got beer on my shirt.” 

“Oh.” Stiles replied, looking down at Derek’s stomach. “You can borrow one of mine.”

Derek nodded. Stiles walked past him, pointing down the hall. “My rooms in the back.” 

Derek followed behind, watching the sway of Stiles hips. Stiles opened the door. “Sorry about the mess.” He said, flicking the lights on. “Wasn’t thinking I would have anyone in here.” 

Derek looked around the room. Comic book posters littered the walls, and the room looked like any normal college student. Huge books were stacked everywhere. What caught Derek’s eye was the wall of newspaper clippings and string. Stiles pulled a shirt out of a drawer and turned towards him. “This should fit.” He told Derek, and then eyed the wall. “Oh that’s kinda a project I’m working on for a class.” 

Derek nodded, taking the shirt from Stiles. “Thanks.” he said. 

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds until Stiles eyes went wide. “Shit. Sorry.” he sputtered and turned around. 

Derek blushed again, slowly stripping off his shirt. Suddenly the door busted open, and Scott stumbled in. “STILES!” He yelped, clearly drunk. “WHERE ARE YOU?” 

He looked at Stiles and Derek, his mouth dropping open. “Oh crap!” He gasped. “I didn't know where you went. I didn’t realize you were boning Derek. FINALLY!” 

Stiles blushed and sputtered waving his arm at Scott. “We aren't boning!” 

Allison appeared behind Scott, grabbing his arm. “Come on. Leave them alone.” She told him, smiling apologetically. 

“He has his shirt off!” Scott scoffed, swaying a little. “You always talk about how cute he is and how you wanna cuddle him forever!”  

Derek could feel his face on fire. Stiles was stock still, eyes wide. “It’s not-” He started. “He’s drunk.” 

Allison tugged at Scott, pulling him out of the room. “Sorry.” She said, and then disappeared, closing the door behind her. 

They stood there for a moment. Neither of them moving. “Shit.” Stiles said, running a hand over his face. “I’m sorry.” 

Derek stared at him. “You can go.” Stiles said, looking down. “I didn’t mean to-.”

“I think you are cute too.” Derek croaked, 

Stiles head shot up, eyes on Derek. “Are you.... Serious?” He asked, shifting from one foot to the other. 

Derek nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I came here tonight to see you.” 

Stiles grinned. “Really?” He asked, biting his lower lip. 

Derek stared at the movement. “Yeah.” He breathed, taking a step forward. 

“Well that’s good, because I was looking for you.” Stiles replied, moving closer. 

 

They stood close, staring at each other. Stiles moved, pressing his lips against Derek’s. Derek moaned immediately. It was hot and dirty right away. Not chaste touches, or soft kisses. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, licking into his mouth. Derek grasped at the younger man's waist, pulling him closer. 

Stiles pushed him back, trying to get closer. They stumbled, almost falling over. “Fuck.” Stiles hissed. “The bed?” 

Derek nodded, dragging him back. Derek fell onto the bed, sprawling out. Stiles following above, pressing close. They connected again, kissing. Stiles held himself up with one hand, using the other to touch Derek’s chest and abs. Derek groaned, pulling Stiles closer. He could feel Stiles hard cock against him. It was big, even with jeans on he could tell. Stiles pulled back, staring at Derek. “Do you wanna-.” He asked.

“Yes.” Derek said, nodding. “Anything.” 

Stiles eyes went wide, and he stumbled. “Okay.” He said, quickly moving over to the other side of the bed. 

He grabbed at the drawer, nearly ripping it out completely. He dug through it, producing lube and condoms. He dumped them on the bed. “Okay.” He said, nodding. “How do you want it.” 

“Would you...” He stammered, blushing. “Fuck me?”

Stiles paused. “I’m kinda big.” He told Derek. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“I want it.” Derek told him, eyes half lidded as he reached down to grab Stiles dick through his pants. 

Stiles head dropped forward, as he moaned. “Fuck.” He exclaimed. “Okay. Want me to prep you?” 

Derek nodded quickly. Stiles smiled at him, tracing a finger over Derek’s cheek. Stiles moved forward, kissing Derek again. This time it was softer. He leaned up and began to strip off his clothes quickly. Until he was only in his boxers. Derek watched as made his way, crawling back up the bed. He could see the bob of Stiles cock. He looked even bigger trapped inside the tight underwear. He began to kiss Derek’s neck, nipping and sucking. The older man moaned, gripping Stiles head with one hand. Stiles continued his path down, licking.

 

By the time he reached Derek’s cock, Derek was rock hard and leaking through his jeans. Stiles popped open the button and unzipped the clothing. Derek’s hard cock jutted out. 

“Fuck.” Stiles hissed, reaching out and touching Derek’s erection. “You aren’t wearing underwear?” 

Derek blushed, trying not to buck into Stiles touch. Stiles licked the underside of Derek’s cock, and swirled his tongue around the head. Stiles continued to lick and stroke Derek slowly. After a few minutes Derek grasped at Stiles arm. “Stop.” He gasped. 

Stiles dropped his hand immediately, pulling back. “I want to come with you inside me.” Derek told him, face red from the admission and the heat of the moment. 

Stiles nodded quickly, tugging at Derek’s jeans. He reached down, ripping off Derek’s shoes and pulled the jeans off the rest of the way. “You wanna flip over?” Stiles asked. “It would be easier.” 

Derek nodded, rolling over. Stiles moved behind him, pushing Derek’s legs apart. Derek buried his face into his arms waiting. Stiles reached up, tracing the tattoo on Derek’s back. He moved to kiss it. Derek arched at the touch, as Stiles kissed his back all the way down to his lower back. 

Derek’s not a virgin. He’s had sex before. He’s bottomed before, but this was more intense. That sex was good, but this was great. Every touch, every kiss, and every sound left him reeling. He wanted more. Stiles inside him, on him, and everywhere. He wanted Stiles always. 

Stiles massaged his ass, touching the firm globes. He held Derek open, his hole exposed to the air. Derek was glad Stiles couldn't see his face, the blush was hard to miss. Stiles pressed his thumb against him. The pressure felt amazing. Derek pressed back, trying to take Stiles deep. Stiles laughed. “Man you want it.” He chuckled, slipping the tip of his thumb inside. “I have to stretch you out. I’m too big just to go all in.” 

“Fuck.” Derek hissed, nodding his head. “Please.” 

Stiles fingers disappeared and he heard the cap being opened. Warm fingers touched him softly, the first finger slipping in with ease. Each thrust made Derek relax further. He loved this feeling, being filled up. Being used, and connected. Derek whined, as Stiles finger nudged his prostate. “There it is.” Stiles chuckled, slipping the second finger in slowly. “I’m gonna make it good for you, Derek.” 

Derek pushed back more, as Stiles scissored his fingers stretching him thoroughly. After some time a third finger was introduced and Derek savored the stretch. Stiles poured on more lube, leaving everything slick and wet. “Hurry up.” He growled, pressing back insistently. 

The young man behind him snorted. “Dude my dick is thick, I’m gonna tear you open.” 

Derek huffed. “I can take it.” He told him, pointedly looking back at Stiles. “I’ve probably taken bigger.” 

Stiles eyebrows shot up. “Shit.” He cursed. “Okay, but we are going slow.”

The fingers were pulled out quickly and Derek gasped. “Hey do you wanna do it on your back?” Stiles asked. “I wanna see your face.” 

Derek nodded, rolling over slowly. Stiles helped guide his legs. Derek blushed, taking the sight of Stiles above him. Stiles pressed his hand against his own cock. “Fuck you look so good.” He told him, leaning forward to kiss him again. “I can't wait to fuck you.” 

“Then do it.” Derek said, grasping at Stiles ass, and pulling him closer.

Stiles moaned, scrambling to take off his boxers. Derek held his breath as Stiles cock was revealed. It was huge, nice and thick. “Shit.” He said, his mouthing watering at the sight. 

Stiles grinned, ripping open a condom wrapper. Stiles slipped it on, and stroked lube onto his cock. Stiles moved, leaning over Derek one hand holding him up. He gripped himself, and slowly pressed against Derek. The older man gasped, feeling the pained stretch as the tip slowly pressed inside. It felt amazing. Inch by inch he moved, careful to read Derek’s face for signs of discomfort. Derek grasped at Stiles shoulder, head thrown back in pleasure. It felt amazing, to be filled. Stiles dick was stretching him just right, leaving him gasping in pleasure. After a few minutes he was fulling pressed in. Stiles moved both of his hands above Derek’s head. “I’m gonna move now.” He said, leaning forward to lick as Derek’s throat. 

Derek nodded, fingers digging into Stiles arm. Stiles slowly pulled out, just a tiny bit. He pressed in again. Derek moaned loudly, even more so than he normally did. He wasn’t usually vocal in bed, but the feeling that Stiles dick was giving him was almost too much to handle. The younger man rolled his hips slowly, each slide felt better than the last. Slowly he began to build momentum, thrust after thrust. Derek felt like he was going to shatter, every few thrusts Stiles would drag against his prostate, sending him closer to the edge. “More.” He begged, pulling Stiles in closer. “Harder.” 

Stiles nodded, leaning in to kiss Derek quickly. He began thrusting even harder, changing the angle slightly. The sound of the lube slicked skin was obscene. Derek should have been embarrassed, but he couldn't find it in his mind to care. Not when Stiles cock was inside of him. Derek didn't even realize he was about to come until it happened. Suddenly he seized up, shooting off untouched between them. Thick ropes of come painted their bodies, as Derek cried out. Stiles froze for a moment wide eyed, looked down in between them. He quickly began to thrust faster. “Holy shit holy shit!” He yelled, leaning in licking into Derek’s mouth. 

He gasped into Derek’s mouth, as he came. The room was silent except for their labored breaths. Suddenly Stiles slumped against him, kissing Derek’s chest softly. “Fucking hell.” He said, slowly pulling himself out. “That was fucking amazing.” 

Derek nodded, slowly pulling his fingers from Stiles arm. His body felt like jello, as he laid there trying to catch his breath. 

Stiles flopped on his side next to him, fingers brushing against Derek’s skin. Derek caught his hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the palm softly. He looked at Stiles, who was watching him. “Do you wanna go on a date?” Stiles shot out quickly, face blushing.

Derek grinned at him, leaning forward to kiss Stiles. “Sure.” he said as their lips parted. “You’re paying.” 

Stiles laughed. “Sure.” He snorted. “I hope you like Taco Bell.” 

Derek laughed, pressing himself against Stiles. “I love Taco Bell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm always looking for suggestions for the next post.   
> 7\. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing  
> 8\. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting  
> 9\. Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage  
> 10\. Edgeplay | Gun Play | Fucking Machine  
> I'm off the next two days so I'm gonna try and knock out at least these four. If you have any slight plot ideas or wanna see something let me know and I'll try to fit it in.   
> Also hit me up on tumblr (hecklin). I hardly check comments on here, tumblr is the best place to find me.  
> -Damen


End file.
